Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince AE
by ChrissyDC
Summary: Young Ruben Gittins of Hufflepuff is upset about Dumbledore's death, as is everyone else. Until he hears that one noise from the wardrobe close by. Read to find out what happens next!


Special thanks to Diamond for helping me with names and the title and name for Ruben, Christian for letting me steal his name and Alexa for helping me with the choice of Ruben's house.

There were all the Hogwarts students, standing at Professor Dumbledore's funeral, raising their wands in respect of his death. Everyone was upset, well mostly everyone anyway. Dumbledore didn't die because he was about 150 years old; he had been killed by Severus Snape.

Now Dumbledore didn't just die and they had the funeral and now Harry, Ron and Hermione need to solve the mystery of the horcrux and then it ends how it ends, there is actually an untold part of this, and that will be shared with you.

In the back of this sad crowd of students was Ruben Gittins of the Hufflepuff house. He has curly brown hair, big light brown eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He stood with his wand in the air like everyone else. Sure, he was upset but he wanted to leave just for a second at least because he was standing next to a girl with short platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes named Elizabeth Bennett also of Hufflepuff who wouldn't stop sobbing and pouting, and every once in a while would let out a "WHY?" or start crying on Ruben's shoulder, which he gently nudged her away. He really wanted to get away from her.

Just at the right time Ruben heard a noise, at first he just ignored it and might because he just thought he was hearing things, but then he heard it again, it sounded like something running, something such as a horse. He wondered what it might be, until he noticed that there was a wardrobe close to him. _Is that possibly where it's coming from?_ Ruben heard it again. He was too curios, he left poor Elizabeth crying her eyes out to go check the wardrobe. He opened it quietly hoping nobody would notice.

_Was I hallucinating? _Ruben thought to himself. _I swear I heard a horse. _He put his wand in the pocket of his uniform, or at least that's what he thought he did, but no, he actually dropped it. _Maybe there's some crazy unknown creature back here that made that noise. _Ruben thought. The wardrobe had a couple of coats, so he pushed them out of the way and took a step forward. He ended up tripping over his wand.

Now he didn't just trip and hurt his head, he actually fell though the coats and onto a path, starting with a lamppost. _Where am I? _Ruben thought. _This is the middle of some forest and there's a lamppost, what is this supposed to mean? How did I even get here?_ Ruben then saw a girl riding on a horse from a distance, she had green eyes and brown hair, she looked about his age, he got up, wiped his clothes off from the dirt he fell in and ran towards her.

"Excuse me!" He shouted. "Do you know the way back to Hogwarts?" The distance was pretty far. He was panting. "Excuse me?" She said. "Hogwarts, you know the school, can't you tell by my uniform? I'm in Hufflepuff." He kept panting. She giggled. "Before you 'Hufflepuff' anymore have this." She had a small square bottle of amber colored liquid. "Open your mouth." She said. "Why shou-" Ruben said, as he said it she put a drop in his mouth. Ruben tried to figure out what that fluid was.

He realized he wasn't panting anymore. "What is that fluid?" He said. "More importantly who are you, and where am I?" The girl giggled and replied proudly. "I am Queen Lucy the Valiant! Queen of Narnia that is, this beautiful land right here, I'm originally from London, England, but I come here very often." Ruben's face turned red. "Oh my God," He said. "I didn't know you're a queen! I apologize for my ignorance; please forgive me your majesty." He got down on his knees and started bowing.

"You're forgiven," She said. "By the way, I never got your name, what is it?" "Ruben Gittins, I'm not a king, or prince, but I'm a wizard." He got up from his knees. "Now that we're all friendly, tell me what's this liquid? Is it just water with food coloring and are you a wizard too and you put a spell on the water to make me better?"

Lucy explained the liquid. "You just need one drop and you have perfect health." This amazed Ruben. "So this can cure anything, no matter how serious? Even if you're just about to die, one drop and you have perfect health?" "Basically" Lucy said. "It could even bring you back to life!"

As soon as Ruben heard that one sentence _"It could even bring you back to life!"_ his mind clicked. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. _"It could even bring you back to life!"_ _It could bring you back to life? It could bring you back to life! It could bring you back to life…_He thought. He shyly asked Lucy. "May I borrow it, please?" He paused. "You know if you don't need it right now, if you don't find use for it, or if you don't think you'll need it, either way I'll return it because you never know."

Lucy looked at him in his big light brown eyes. "Who died?" Ruben looked down at his feet, than back at Lucy. "Professor Dumbledore, all of Hogwarts is so upset about it, and he didn't just die because he was 150 years old, he got killed by Severus Snape, who you don't know either of them, but please can I just borrow it, really quickly, please?"

Lucy smiled and let out her hand with the bottle and nodded. Ruben took the bottle and smiled back. "Thanks," He replied. "I'll make sure to return it."

Ruben ran back to the lamppost, he ran as fast as he could run, making sure not to drop the liquid, grasping it with every bit of strength in his hand.

When he finally got to the lamppost he was trying to remember how he got here. He just remembered falling. So maybe that was it, falling. So that's just what he did, tripped himself back into the wardrobe. Lucky for him his face landed right in his wand, so he picked it up, got up and opened the wardrobe.

Nothing changed; Elizabeth looked at Ruben, still crying her eyes out. "Ruben," She mumbled behind her tears. "You really aren't normal, you don't just walk in a wardrobe for 30 seconds and then come out, and do you not understand the professor just died?" Ruben smirked. "Of course I understand," He looked at the liquid. "If you want to see something amazing than you should follow me."

Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy, with tears still pouring from her eyes. "Follow me." Ruben said. He grabbed her hand and ran up to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were; they were the closest to Dumbledore's corpse.

Ruben got down and opened the bottle of the amber colored liquid. Elizabeth was going to say something but Ruben said "Trust me; I know what I'm doing." Ruben opened Dumbledore's mouth and put the drop of the liquid in his mouth.

"Ruben!" Elizabeth screamed. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Ruben got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look." He said.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked around. "Well," He said. "This is rather interesting, what are you all doing here?"

"HE'S ALIVE!" Elizabeth screamed happily. "LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe what they saw; neither could anyone else who gathered around Dumbledore.

Dumbledore got up plainly. "Can someone please explain what happened?" He said, but all of Hogwarts was too excited about this miracle that just took place before them. Dumbledore just went back to his office while everyone else that had an idea of what happened celebrated this wonderful moment. Of course Ruben got a lot of praise but he told everyone that he couldn't have done this without Lucy. No one knew who Lucy was, but everyone appreciated her anyway because they were told she helped, which made Ruben happy.

Now I know all of you are thinking _Is that it? That's the end?_ Yeah, it kind of is. Don't worry, Ruben ends up returning the liquid, and Harry, Ron and Hermione still need to solve the mystery of the horcrux, and as far all the other evil wizards knew, he's still dead, and for the evil wizards in Hogwarts, do you think they cared? They just wanted him dead and now that he was killed they'll just stick with that story, but as for you reading this now, you know what happened.


End file.
